The couch make out session
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Mayimandsheldontbt requested: Could you write one of Shamy making out on the couch and Amy getting up to leave after a while but Shelly pulls her to his room instead?


Pizza night wasn't always this exhilarating. Sheldon had at first spent it alone, but since having gained friendships with Leonard and everybody else, he was seldom without any of them for any of his pizza nights. Tonight was no different.

Not surprisingly, Leonard's sour mood almost ruined it all. He and Penny were going through some kind of argument, and everything was tense. While Sheldon didn't know the particulars, Amy had mentioned something to him about some sort of fall out between Howard and Bernadette as well. These were the moments when Sheldon was glad that what he and Amy had was stable.

And she mentioned it once everyone had left. They were sitting on the couch side by side like any other day, but tonight felt different. Sheldon agreed one hundred percent with Amy that their relationship was stronger than ever, but he couldn't help thinking how that could be if he never showed her how much he cared, or never pushed himself enough to get closer to her without her help.

Tonight he decided he would take some initiative. When he glanced at Amy, he wasn't expecting her to be looking at him already with a small smile on her face. All his attention was focused on her lips and it wasn't long before he found himself slowly leaning in towards her.

Amy ended up closing the gap between them and their lips crashed together in a soul shattering kiss. Sheldon's mind went blank but at the same time was spinning at light speed. He didn't understand any of it but dared not to dwell on it, and instead focused on kissing Amy like his life depended on it.

He managed to notice the fact that his hands had drifted to her waist and his fingers were lightly resting on her hips. His kisses were much more feverish, but the way he handled the rest of her body was cautious, with gentle caresses all over as if she was the most fragile piece of china he had ever encountered.

Amy's smell clouded his senses. Her wandering hands distracted him. The rise and fall of her chest filled his heart with adoration. He couldn't help but bring a hand up to rest on her cheek and he slowly began leaning forward; causing her to lie down on the couch.

Sheldon could feel Amy continuing to run her hands over his body and he couldn't help but mumble her name quietly into the kiss. That was when Amy broke it and just stared into his eyes. She was breathing heavily and Sheldon could feel each and every one of her breaths against his lips. Her closeness to him was driving him crazy with lust.

"Uhm…" Amy began, and he couldn't help but notice how she started to squirm under him. He could tell just how much she wanted this by the look in her eyes, but he had a feeling that she was hesitant because of him, because she thought he would back out and retreat from all the progress they had been making. Not this time.

Somehow, Amy managed to slip halfway off the couch, but before she could get up, Sheldon had her pinned down. A small giggle escaped her lips and Sheldon finally decided to get up and let her recollect herself. He just hoped she wouldn't want to leave.

"I should get going…" she told him once she was sitting up again, and he groaned, despite not wanting to show it.

"But Amy…. I don't want you to go…" These were things hippies said, but he didn't mind if it meant Amy would stay. He still had yet to show her how much he cared; he couldn't leave things this way.

She looked at him with an unidentifiable look on her face and went to go stand, but Sheldon grabbed onto her wrist in a flash and stood up with her.

"Come with me…" he whispered and to his delight she followed him without a word.

Once they were in the comfort of Sheldon's room, he closed the door, took her hands, and sat on the bed across from her. They spent a moment looking into each others eyes before breaking their perfect silence.

"I have two things to say…" his voice was barely audible and in the dim light of his room he saw Amy nod just a tiny bit. Without hesitation he continued, rather boldly while Amy listened on in a respectful silence.

"First off, I would like to say how much I enjoyed kissing you today… while I am not sure how often I can repeat such a thing, I would definitely not rule out the possibility of going father with that…" Amy gasped quietly at his words and covered her mouth gently with two of her fingers. He took her hand back and lowered it so he could see her whole face and continued after a slight pause.

"And secondly… I would like to ask you if maybe… you would… spend the night here… with me." Once again Amy nodded and Sheldon smiled at her, not his koala face or one of his forced smiles, but the smile that he had reserved for Amy, the one he used to show her just how much he loved her.

That night Sheldon slept with Amy by his side, how it should have always been, because she was his soul mate, and he couldn't help but wonder why he waited so long to hold her so intimately because this was love, and nothing else mattered.


End file.
